A Arte de Salvar
by Miss Kwon
Summary: Depois que a guerra acabou, eles todos haviam mudado, alguns para melhor, outros para pior. Alguns encontraram novas companhias e esperanças. Alguns estavam quebrados demais para fazer algo além de viver no passado. Jason se encontra num tipo de solidão, com Nico di Angelo como companhia sempre presente. Mas ele não pode reclamar. .:Tradução:.


N/A: Há conteúdos que podem ser sensíveis para alguns leitores. Se você não lida bem com temas envolvendo transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, depressão clínica, pensamentos suicidas, por favor não leia. Estou fazendo parecer pior do que realmente é, mas não quero aborrecer ninguém. Se eu não tratei de alguns dos temas corretamente, me mande uma mensagem e eu tento consertar. Obrigado!

N/T: Esta one-shot faz parte da série "The Art of Living" (A Arte de Viver) publicada no AO3 e no fanfiction sob o título "The Art of Salvaging", foi escrita em inglês por Marine is hope2, que me deu permissão para traduzir para o português. Nada aqui me pertence. Quaisquer erros, diga e eu corrigirei. Agradeço a atenção.

..

O casamento havia sido uma ocasião silenciosa apenas com os noivos, suas famílias e alguns semideuses presentes. Percy estava se balançando nos calcanhares no altar, seu rosto alegre como de uma criança numa doceria. Jason tinha que admitir que Annabeth estava linda como uma deusa, com o cabelo preso num coque elegante; ele brilhava como fios de ouro na luz do sol. Havia um sorriso radiante no rosto dela enquanto seu pai a levava para o altar que os chalés de Atena e Hefesto haviam cuidadosamente construído com areia antes de deixar os filhos de Apolo detalhar o trabalho.

Piper, Thalia, Calypso e Hazel estavam deslumbrantes em seus vestidos de damas de honra. Piper conseguiu chamar a atenção de Jason. Ele era um padrinho de casamento. O sorriso dela contava a ele tudo que precisava saber. O término do namoro havia sido mútuo. Depois que a guerra acabou, eles todos haviam mudado, alguns para melhor e outros para pior. Jason se pegou pensando nas palavras de Cupido cada vez mais. Ele tentava esquecer aquilo, mas os pensamentos continuavam voltando com uma claridade assustadora. Ele se tornou distante. Piper não foi capaz de lidar com isso. Eles ainda eram amigos bem próximos, na verdade. Estavam mais felizes e, como resultado, o grupo estava maravilhado. Eles eram um grande bando de pessoas co-dependentes. Haviam se resignado para esse destino no instante em que voltaram ao acampamento.

Finalmente, a cerimônia acabou (Foi encurtada como uma tentativa de ajudá-los a lidar com TDAH, mas ainda assim eles ficaram entediados) e a festa começou. Dionísio foi colocado como responsável por trazer o álcool, graças aos deuses: as bebidas eram incríveis.

Jason olhou o grupo que havia sido convidado e percebeu a ausência de uma pessoa. Onde estava o padrinho? Ele suspirou e saiu do pavilhão onde estava a recepção. Ele andou até a praia, tirando os sapatos e puxando para cima as calças para molhar os pés. Continuou andando pela curva.

Nico di Angelo estava sentado na areia, os dedos dos pés afundando nos grãos dourados macios. Os olhos escuros fitavam o mar que ficava mais negro enquanto o sol descia, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar um enigma complexo. Seu terno estava ficando sujo, mas ele não parecia ligar. Jason mordeu o lábio e se sentou ao lado dele. O filho de Hades não pareceu notar sua presença e continuou encarando.

Jason suspirou, "Sinto muito."

Nico piscou e as linhas de sua boca pareciam esculpidas em mármore. "Pelo que?" Murmurou com a voz monótona, sem raiva ou amargura. Vazia. Jason continuou em silêncio.

Sinto muito que você tenha se machucado.

"Já te disse que o superei." Era claro que nenhum dos dois acreditava nas palavras de Nico.

Sinto muito que ele escolheu ela, e não você.

"Percy está feliz com ela. É tudo que eu poderia querer." Ah, lá estava a amargura. Estava de volta com força total, escorrendo veneno nas palavras de Nico.

Sinto muito que não posso te ajudar.

Jason queria chegar perto e passar os dedos por aqueles fios escuros. Ele sabia que Nico não gostaria que ele fizesse isso. A última coisa que ele queria que acontecesse era Nico fugindo de volta como ele havia feito quando a guerra acabou. Depois da batalha com Gaia, eles venceram e Nico desapareceu por dois anos. Nem Hazel sabia onde ele estava. Havia sumido, e simplesmente apareceu um dia desses, desacordado no sofá de Jason. Jason deveria agradecer por Nico achar que deveria ir vê-lo primeiro. Ele estava chocado e estarrecido com o estado de seu amigo. Parecia que ele havia se arrastado pra fora do Tártaro de novo, todo pálido, pele e osso.

Sinto muito que você tenha desistido.

Nico havia perdido demais e ganhado tão pouco. Mal havia sobrevivido. A última gota foi na festa que Jason e Hazel deram para celebrar o retorno dele. Percy havia pedido Annabeth em casamento logo após o jantar. Ele teve a coragem de ajoelhar na festa de Nico enquanto ele trazia as sobremesas. Jason quase deu um soco no filho de Poseidon. O único motivo que o impediu foi que havia dedos finos se enrolando em torno de seu braço. O único motivo para ele ter ficado quieto foram os olhos negros ardentes, afiados como ônix quando sua cabeça assentiu minuciosamente. Nico simplesmente assistiu enquanto Percy ria e beijava sua noiva com todo o amor que Nico nunca receberia dele. Ele sorriu. Sorriu por eles. Quando o sorriso começou a morrer, Nico foi para o quarto de hóspedes e calmamente fechou a porta.

Aquela também havia sido a noite que Jason e Piper terminaram. Ele ainda se lembrava da faísca triste nos olhos de caleidoscópio de Piper quando ela entendeu o olhar no rosto dele enquanto ele assistia Nico partindo. "Parece que você tem alguém mais importante para cuidar." Ela havia sussurrado em seu ouvido, antes de beijá-lo uma última vez. Ele não a corrigiu. Ela estava certa. Ainda está certa.

Jason olhou para o céu escurecendo. As estrelas começavam a aparecer. Ele mapeou as constelações em sua mente. "Olha ali," disse de forma suave, "É Hércules." Os olhos vazios de Nico se viraram para o céu.

"Ele era um herói." Sussurrou.

Jason riu levemente, "É, teve uma vida meio difícil, mas era um herói."

"A maioria dos heróis tem vidas tristes e deprimentes."

"Não me lembro de nenhum que não tem."

"Mas há um." Nico disse, sua voz suave e fria e viva pela primeira vez, "Perseus." Jason estremeceu.

"É," sussurrou, "É sempre Perseus, não é."

..

A maioria dos dias são bons. Na maioria dos dias, Jason consegue fazer Nico comer pelo menos uma refeição e sair da cama antes do meio-dia. Em alguns dias, consegue até fazê-lo sorrir. Esses dias são normalmente aqueles que Percy e Annabeth os convidam para almoçar ou jantar com eles na Nova Roma. Nesses dias, Nico voltava à vida de um jeito que quase fazia Jason esquecer que era apenas uma máscara bem trabalhada. Era tudo uma charada para não deixar o casal preocupado.

Esses dias eram os que o faziam esquecer. Mas para cada dia bom, havia pelo menos um horrível. Dias em que Nico não conseguia nem sair da cama. Jason se encontraria olhando para os olhos pretos sem vida que o encaravam de volta enquanto Nico permanecia imóvel em meio aos cobertores.

Depois da guerra, o chalé de Apolo havia diagnosticado muitos dos guerreiros gregos e romanos com TEPT. Era o esperado. Eles eram jovens demais para serem soldados e muitos não tinham nem certeza pelo que estavam lutando. Nico era um dos piores casos. Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático combinado com depressão clínica. O Tártaro fez um estrago nele. Nico foi embora na noite seguinte que Will Solace dera o diagnóstico. Mesmo agora, anos após a guerra, haviam noites que Jason acordava por causa de gritos vindos do outro lado da cama (eles começaram a dormir na mesma cama depois do primeiro episódio de terror noturno, alguns dias depois do retorno de Nico. Foi pelo bem do conforto de ambos, para eles terem certeza que nunca ficariam sozinhos com seus pensamentos).

A noite do casamento de Percy era uma sem descanso. Ambos estavam tendo dificuldade para dormir. Somente depois de uma hora de silêncio, Jason acordou de um sono inquieto com a respiração pesada de Nico. Ele suspirou e o alcançou para deslizar a mão pelo braço do Rei Fantasma. Sua respiração se prendeu e os olhos abriram para revelar pupilas dilatadas e cílios úmidos. Jason apenas olhou tristemente para o outro jovem. Houve um momento tenso de hesitação antes de Nico esticar uma mão para puxar fracamente a camisa SPQR desbotada de Jason. O ex-pretor se inclinou e envolveu com os braços o corpo muito menor que o seu. Nico ainda estava magro demais. Ele tremia. Jason só pôde aconchegar o italiano enquanto Nico começava a xingar suas fraquezas em sua língua antiga. Ele esperou até Nico começar a tentar escapar do abraço.

"Me solta. ¡Lasciami andare! Jason, por favor, já sou covarde o suficiente! N-não—"

"Pare, pare, Nico, você não é. Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu conheço. Uma das mais fortes também. Por favor, pare de falar. Fique quieto." Jason apertou os braços ao redor do garoto (ele realmente tinha só dezessete anos? Não era possível. Ele parecia muito mais velho. Velho demais). Ele afundou o rosto no cabelo do outro quando Nico começou a chorar, silencioso e bravo com o mundo, com Jason, consigo mesmo. Jason fingiu não perceber. Ele começou a cantarolar uma canção que Nico havia ensinado a ele num dos dias bons. Ele havia dito que Bianca cantava essa música quando ele era pequeno.

Nico gradualmente se acalmou. As lágrimas se secavam lentamente. Intensificou o aperto na blusa de Jason. Enquanto Jason caía no reino de Morfeu, ele ouviu as palavras que gelaram seu sangue.

"Eu queria ter estado naquele hotel com a minha mãe."

Jason não sabia o que poderia dizer. Havia salvado tanta gente. Ele era o menino de ouro dos dois acampamentos. Era a versão semideusa do super-homem. A única pessoa que ele não podia salvar era a única que importava naquele momento. Jason pressionou os lábios na testa de Nico, mas ele já estava dormindo.

..

Então, a vida continuou. Eles deram um jeito. Sobreviveram. Jason foi para a faculdade. Nico o seguiu para a USC como uma sombra sempre presente. Jason se graduou em Filosofia e tinha esperança de entrar em Direito. Nico surpreendeu a todos se graduando em Biologia Humana e estava de olho em um curso pré-médico. Tudo que ele podia dizer sobre o assunto era que isso o mantinha ocupado. Depois do primeiro semestre, ele se tornou voluntário num hospital local. Uma parte de Jason esperava que ele estivesse fazendo tudo isso para encorajar um ao outro a terminar a escola. Ele não falou nada sobre isso em voz alta. Eles alugaram um apartamento pequeno com apenas uma cama. Frank e Hazel se estabeleceram num apartamento perto do deles. O casal estava feliz, o que fazia Nico feliz.

Percy e Annabeth tiveram seu primeiro bebê quando Jason e Nico estavam terminando o segundo ano. Eles a nomearam Andrômeda. Ela tinha os olhos afiados e queixo pontudo da mãe. Tinha o cabelo e sorriso do pai. Nico a adorou no mesmo instante. Jason soube quando viu o jeito que os olhos de Nico suavizaram no momento que ele a viu. Eles aguardaram em frente ao quarto do hospital, esperando Hazel e Frank pegarem café, assistindo a cena feliz com expressões carinhosas. Leo e Calypso estavam vindo de Oregon. Reyna estava viajando do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, onde ela estava representando-se como embaixadora. Piper chegaria de avião vindo de New York em duas horas. Jason cutucou o ombro de Nico, "Por que você não pede para segurá-la?" Sussurrou.

Nico não respondeu. Ele parecia meio doentio enquanto entrava no quarto, quieto. Percy o olhou com uma expressão divertida. Parecia tão feliz que Nico decidiu vir. Ele gesticulou para o mais novo se aproximar. Lentamente, Annabeth entregou sua filha recém-nascida a seu marido. Percy beijou seus fios suados em gratidão e colocou Andrômeda nos braços de Nico. Pela primeira vez em um longo período, os lábios de Nico se curvaram para cima; um sorriso tão absorto que Jason lutou para se impedir de sorrir também. Ele perdeu essa batalha.

Nico olhou para Percy, curioso e tão hesitante que o sorriso de Jason se abriu mais. Percy fitou Annabeth, que assentiu como se o apressasse para fazer alguma coisa. Ele sentou-se no chão ao lado da cadeira de Nico. "Nico," Percy disse com a voz incerta numa das primeiras vezes da história, "Nós estávamos nos perguntando se você gostaria de ser padrinho dela."

Algo tremulou naqueles olhos negros. Jason podia ver a mágoa, impressionamento, maravilha, terror e amor tão claramente que ele se perguntou como Percy não captou nada disso. Nico balançou a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível e algo nesse ato fez o coração de Jason se agitar. Ele entrou, passando por uma Annabeth que analisava e um Percy distraído para parar ao lado de Nico. As mãos dos dois não se tocavam, mas era claro que se um ficaria com o dever de cuidar da vida de outro ser, o outro estaria protegendo também.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando Nico e Percy estavam adormecidos nas cadeiras e Jason estava cochilando ao lado de Nico, Annabeth chamou Jason. A voz dela era suave porém certa porque ela era Annabeth: ela sabia tudo que estava fazendo. Ela havia feito cálculos em seu cérebro abençoado e descobriu todas as reações possíveis. Jason se ergueu e olhou para a mulher. Ela gesticulou para ele se aproximar. "Você sabe por que fizemos isso, não sabe?" Jason inclinou a cabeça, sem querer falar e correr o risco de acordar um dos homens ou o bebê. Annabeth riu. "Perce dorme como uma pedra e tenho certeza que Andrômeda puxou isso dele. Não sei de Nico, mas acho que você pode sussurrar."

Jason lambeu os lábios, "Não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer."

Annabeth olhou para o teto. "Entendi Nico duas semanas depois que ele deixou a batalha para trás. Estava me recordando do campo de guerra e então lembrei... quando o vi lutar, era sempre defendendo alguém. Ele ficava em volta de três pessoas. Uma delas era Hazel, o que é óbvio: ela é irmã dele. A outra pessoa era você, o que eu não achei estranho; algo aconteceu entre vocês que os tornou próximos. Ele confia em você o suficiente para te achar digno da proteção dele." Nisso Annabeth prendeu a respiração, "Então... então havia essa última pessoa."

"Percy." Jason disse porque ela parecia ter alguma dificuldade em falar o nome.

Annabeth sorriu. Era um sorriso amargo e torto. "É," suspirou, "era Percy. Ele nunca teve uma queda por mim. Hades, eu me senti estúpida por achar isso por meses. Afinal, era bem claro se você visse os sinais. Mas, sabe, confiança excessiva e tudo mais. Me fez pensa que eu era o centro da atenção."

"Percy sa—"

"Não." A voz de Annabeth era afiada. "Não sabe. Eu nunca contei e ele se distrai demais para sequer pensar nisso. Não que ele seja contra de modo algum." Ela se contorceu para baixo dos cobertores até estar quase enterrada. "Me ajude, Jason." Sussurrou. "Me sinto horrível. Eu quero que seja só nós. Eu quero ser a única no coração do Percy. Mas... mas aí eu olho o Nico e..." A voz dela morreu.

"A última coisa que Nico iria querer é sua pena."

"Eu não sinto pena, eu quero que ele seja feliz!" Annabeth encarou Jason com seus olhos afiados.

Jason olhou para onde Percy e Nico ainda dormiam. Andrômeda estava aninhada nos braços de Percy. Ela segurava os dedos de Nico. "Acho que você acabou de dar essa chance a ele." Disse, indo até Nico para arrumar a jaqueta do filho de Hades. Annabeth o assistiu.

"Oh." Sussurrou, "Oh. Você e ele—"

"Não é o que você está pensando."

"Eu não seria contra. Percy também não."

"Sua opinião não é a mais importante." Jason disse, passando os dedos pelos fios negros antes de se afastar.

Annabeth assentiu, "Ele ainda tem medo de si, não tem?"

"Ele se odeia."

"Ele se importa com você... mais do que você pensa. Tenho certeza disso."

"Não quero ser um substituto, Annabeth." A filha de Atena ficou quieta. Seus lábios estavam apertados numa linha e ela olhava para suas mãos cruzadas.

"Sinto muito." Sussurrou.

"Pelo que?" Jason disse.

Por ele. As palavras que não foram ditas preencheram o ar. Jason voltou para o assento de Percy. Cuidadosamente, levantou Andrômeda e a colocou nos braços da mãe.

..

Nico começou a passar mais e mais tempo com os Jacksons depois disso. Jason vinha junto, cuidando do italiano como um guarda-costas cuidaria. Os dias horríveis se tornaram poucos e com intervalos maiores entre si. Eles ainda aconteciam, mas ao invés de acontecer uma vez por semana, era uma vez por mês. Jason não poderia estar mais feliz por Nico. Queria poder dizer o mesmo sobre si.

Uma noite quando Percy e Annabeth haviam saído para comer com Sally e Paul, Nico estava de babá cuidando de Andrômeda. Jason estava sentado à mesa, contemplando, batendo sua cabeça no mogno. De jeito nenhum as palavras que ele estava lendo estavam em inglês. De jeito nenhum. Era alguma língua alienígena que era formada por rabiscos e jargão filosófico.

Jason suspirou e fechou o livro com mais força que o necessário. Isso chamou a atenção de Nico. Ele estivera sentado na sala com Andrômeda em seu colo, cercado por um mar de anotações de anatomia. Tudo havia sido grifado a ponto de parecer um arco-íris. "Jason?" Ele chamou o loiro.

"Que?" A voz de Jason estava grossa e ele estava escondendo o rosto. Nico ficou de pé imediatamente, colocou Andrômeda no carrinho e correu. Ele percebeu como os dedos de Jason tremiam levemente e ele mordia o lábio inferior. Normalmente, era Nico quem tinha esses ataques de ódio por si mesmo. Mas eles não eram exclusivos. Até Percy e Annabeth tinham isso às vezes. Todos eles, às vezes, olhavam para o que estavam fazendo e pensando, 'que inferno eu estou fazendo?' Esses momentos vieram junto com a responsabilidade de salvar o mundo quando você é apenas adolescente e então ser forçado a se adaptar a uma vida normal com um trabalho normal rápido demais.

Nico andou até o filho de Júpiter, tomando cuidado para não fazer movimentos bruscos. Jason protegia as costas tanto quanto Percy. Era um ponto cego, uma área de fraqueza que não deveria estar ali porque Jason deveria ser perfeito. Gentilmente, Nico colocou uma mão no ombro do loiro. Foi um sofrimento porque, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, Nico ainda era hesitante quanto a iniciar contato físico. Ele tinha mais medo ainda de pessoas tentando tocá-lo. Jason suspirou longamente e se aproximou. Quando ele reabriu os olhos, eles estavam secos e mais calmos. Olhou para o carrinho de Andrômeda. "Volte para a sua tarefa. Estou bem."

"Não, não está."

"Vá mesmo assim. Vou ficar bem." Nico levou um minuto para fazer o que Jason pediu. Ele voltou a seu ninho improvisado de artigos sobre pelagem e metacarpos, circulados duas vezes, e se sentou. Continuou a assistir Jason pelo canto do olho. Assim que se convenceu que Jason estava pelo menos meio bem, Nico puxou o carrinho. Ele começou a balançá-lo com um pé.

Jason o assistiu, nem sequer tentando voltar para sua tarefa. "Você é tão bom com ela." Disse, colocando seu lápis na mesa para simplesmente olhar para o outro homem. Nico inclinou a cabeça, abaixando a caneta. Como se esperasse Jason dizer algo mais. Jason se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. "Você seria um bom pai." Ele não percebeu, mas os lábios de Nico estremeceram. Eles começaram a se erguer, quase contra a vontade de Nico. Jason continuou, "Quando você encontrar alguém, pode ter sua própria família, sabe."

Algo tremulou na expressão de Nico ao ouvir essas palavras. O sorriso em formação sumiu imediatamente. "Por que eu iria querer encontrar mais alguém?"

Jason inclinou a cabeça, confuso, "Você devia pelo menos procurar alguém, Nico. Não deveria querer ficar sozinho para sempre."

"Eu tenho v-" O rosto de Nico se contorceu. As sombras na sala começaram a tremular e se esticar até que todo o lugar estava escuro. Quando ficou claro de novo, Nico e Andrômeda haviam sumido. Jason ficou de pé imediatamente. A porta do quarto principal se fechou com uma batida. Jason foi em direção a ela. "Vá embora, Grace. Não quero falar com você." A voz de Nico era tão vazia quanto uma casa abandonada.

"O que eu fiz?" Jason perguntou, completamente confuso.

Um tremor percorreu a terra, quase fazendo Jason cair. "Você não é diferente!" A voz de Nico estava alta o suficiente para parecer amplificada. "Não é diferente de nenhum deles! Você me prometeu que iria ficar comigo por todo o tempo que eu precisasse! Ainda assim-"

"Nico, eu não sei do que você está falando!"

"VÁ EMBORA!" Outro tremor, dessa vez maior, balançou a casa. Jason pegou uma foto que estava prestes a cair no chão de madeira. Colocou-a de volta no balcão e começou a jogar seus livros na mochila.

Mais ou menos duas horas depois, Piper (que havia acabado de voltar para Nova Roma e estava esperando uma noite boa e relaxante) encontrou um filho de Júpiter bastante perturbado em frente a sua porta. Leo e Calypso estavam lá para ajudá-la a desfazer as malas e estavam espiando curiosamente da cozinha. Leo assobiou baixo quando viu o estado de Jason. "Cara, você está bem?"

Jason apenas enterrou o rosto no ombro de Piper. Ela suspirou e jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele. "O que aconteceu, Jay?"

"Nico, quem mais?" Leo disse. Calypso o calou batendo em sua cabeça. Jason olhou hesitantemente e começou a explicar a situação.

..

"E então eu fui embora, como ele pediu." Jason finalizou, pegando outro biscoito que Calypso havia feito. Ela estava ocupada colocando potes de _moonlace_ no apartamento. Leo estava ajustando algo em seu colo. Piper aparentava estar tendo uma indigestão.

"Jace, você sabe que eu te adoro e nunca diria nada ruim sobre você, certo?"

"Hm, sim?"

"Você é um idiota." Ela nem sequer o deixou se defender. Levantou uma mão e continuou, "Há quanto tempo você e Nico vivem juntos? Dois anos?"

"Três, mas-" Até os olhos de Calypso se arregalaram com a afirmação, mas Piper a cortou também.

"Ok, Jason, escuta, porque vou dizer só uma vez. No começo, estávamos esperando que Nico fosse tentar te matar porque você não o deixava em paz. Mas ele não tentou. Após um mês de dentes cerrados e rezas para nossos pais, suspiramos coletivamente e reavaliamos a situação. No começo, a ignorância total de vocês dois sobre os sentimentos um do outro era fofa. Então passou para o segundo ano. Começou a ficar sem esperança."

"Como assim sentimentos, eu-"

"Jace, você divide uma cama de casal com um rapaz que se recusa a ser tocado por qualquer outra pessoa e tem as habilidades sociais zeradas. Eu sou uma filha de Afrodite; reconheço relacionamentos românticos quando os vejo."

Aqui Jason deu um sorriso pequeno, quase derrotado, "Não sou eu que ele quer, Piper."

Os olhos de Piper brilharam e ela o tirou do quarto, "Olha," Ela usou o nome inteiro dele e ele teve que admirar sua dedicação, visto que nem o próprio pai sabia, "Uma parte dele pode ainda estar apaixonada por Percy, você está certo, mas para mim parece que ele quer seguir em frente. Primeiros amores são difíceis de esquecer. A maioria das pessoas vai acabar carregando alguns desses sentimentos com eles pelo resto de suas vidas. Eu sei que eu vou." Os olhos dela estavam úmidos, mas também estavam duros e determinados. Jason queria abraçá-la novamente, mas sabia que ela não iria gostar disso. Piper sorriu, "Agora volte lá e peça desculpas."

"O que eu fiz?"

"Você insinuou que não ficariam juntos para sempre."

"E ficaremos?"

"Talvez," Piper afirmou, "Nico tem problemas de abandono de um quilômetro de distância, e por bons motivos. Ele escolhe duas ou três pessoas por quem fará tudo, mas se recusa a deixá-las até que elas peçam."

"E eu pedi, não é?"

"De um jeito distorcido, sim."

Jason grunhiu e passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro.

..

O apartamento estava escuro quando Jason voltou. Também estava quieto como um túmulo. Jason pendurou sua jaqueta e entrou na cozinha. Ligou o interruptor, meio que esperando que Nico estivesse ali no escuro. Não havia ninguém à mesa. Ninguém na sala de estar. Jason mordeu o lábio inferior, tremendo de frio. Ele desligou o aquecedor antes de sair?

De ombros curvados, o loiro andou pelo corredor curto e estreito até o quarto. A porta estava com apenas uma fresta aberta. A pouca luz que entrava no quarto mostrava a Jason desordem. Quadros quebrados, roupas jogadas pelo chão e gavetas fora dos ganchos. O espelho de Nico estava rachado e alguns pedaços brilhavam em vermelho. Havia uma forma curvada na cama. Jason correu para dentro. Terror inundava seu cérebro enquanto ele buscava sua espada.

Algo desceu por sua bochecha direita, deixando uma sensação de ardência. Nico estava sentado na cama, os olhos duros e cansados. Jason ergueu uma mão trêmula para tocar sua bochecha, sentindo um líquido quente correr por seus dedos. Quando ele trouxe sua mão para perto, viu cor de carmesim. Ele se virou para Nico, chocado. Nico permaneceu parado onde estava, mais pálido que o normal e de olhos arregalados. Cuidadosamente, com mais concentração que o necessário, Nico alcançou seus pés e se balançou para frente e para trás onde estava, "E-eu pensei que você," ele soluçou, "achei que você não fosse voltar."

"Você está bêbado." Jason disse, quase atônito. Ele podia contar quantas vezes Nico havia ficado bêbado em uma mão só. Todas elas foram no aniversário do retorno de Percy ao acampamento quando Nico tinha dez anos. Nico apenas franziu a testa, se balançando no lugar ainda. Ele ergueu a mão e começou a murmurar algo inaudível em italiano. Jason estava mais focado no corte que ia de um lado a outro na palma de Nico. Ele diminuiu a distância entre eles e segurou o punho de Nico para analisar melhor. Estava escuro demais pra enxergar direito.

Apenas quando Jason conseguiu arrastar Nico para o pequeno banheiro que ele notou que os olhos do garoto estavam mais fundos que o normal e vermelhos. Jason passou o dedo pelo rosto do mais jovem, começando do nariz e indo para as bochechas. Ele sentiu o resíduo levemente úmido antes que Nico se afastasse. Ele encarou Jason enquanto o loiro examinava o ferimento. Pelo menos não era um corte fundo. Provavelmente não mais fundo que aquele em seu rosto, que não era mais que um arranhão. Só havia sangrado muito porque Nico não parava de se mexer. Jason envolveu com um braço o redor da cintura de Nico e o colocou na bancada da pia. Pegou o peróxido e o kit de primeiros socorros. Rapidamente fez um curativo para si antes de voltar sua atenção para Nico.

Ele havia se afastado do peróxido, antes de voltar a encarar ferozmente Jason enquanto o filho de Júpiter envolvia o ferimento em gaze. Jason manteve os olhos na tarefa; relutando em começar a conversar. Nico ficou quieto por mais um minuto e então abriu a boca. "Achei que você tinha, hic, ido embora, Grace."

Jason continuou enrolando bandagem no pulso e dedos de Nico, "Não," disse, "Não fui."

"Mas você vai," aqui a voz dele se tornou afiada e vazia, "Todo mundo sempre vai."

"Eu te prometo que não vou." Jason encontrou os olhos negros nublados que eram claramente castanhos na luz. "Desculpe sobre o que eu disse mais cedo, eu não fui claro sobre o que queria dizer." Nico tombou a cabeça para o lado, seu corpo inteiro seguindo-o no gesto, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

"E o que você queria dizer?"

Jason olhou para o ferimento coberto, "Que eu queria que você tivesse alguém em quem pudesse confiar, alguém que vai te ajudar quando você precisar." Ele parou novamente, se preparando, "E que, se você quiser, eu estou disposto a ser essa pessoa."

Então houve o silêncio; preenchido pelas tentativas de Nico de respirar calmamente. Havia salpicos avermelhados em suas bochechas. Ele engoliu. "Prove." Disse, apertando os punhos de modo que devia ser doloroso.

Aquilo colocou Jason numa posição difícil, porque se havia uma coisa que ele havia aprendido vivendo com Nico di Angelo por três anos, era respeitar o espaço pessoal. Então muito, muito lentamente, sem fazer nenhum movimento repentino, ele tomou o rosto do italiano com as mãos. Deixou seus olhos passarem pelas feições quase assustadoramente belas, até parar nos lábios. Nico se mexeu, claramente desconfortável com a atenção.

"Depressa", ele soluçou novamente. Ele estalou, tentando desviar o olhar dos olhos azuis escuros que podiam literalmente enxergar o que ele pensava. Ele sentiu o polegar de Jason passar por sua bochecha enquanto o loiro se inclinava. Ele começou a fechar os olhos.

"Tem certeza que você aceita... se for eu?" Jason sussurrou, seu hálito quente nos lábios de Nico. Jason assistiu Nico arregalar os olhos, sua expressão se tornar sombria. O menor empurrou o filho de Júpiter com toda sua força, apenas para agarrar a gola de sua camiseta. Nico se ergueu, segurando o pescoço do outro, esmagando os lábios do mais alto com os seus de modo inesperadamente apaixonado.

Não houve movimento por um minuto, até Jason perceber que Nico não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Lentamente, cuidadosamente, Jason começou a mover os lábios, tremendo ao passar uma mão pelos cabelos do outro. As mãos de Nico apertavam a camisa de Jason, as juntas de seus dedos quase brancas. Jason sorriu levemente no beijo, se inclinando para Nico ficar mais confortável. Colocou um de seus braços ao redor da cintura de Nico para puxá-lo mais perto. O Rei Fantasma abriu um pouco as pernas para deixar Jason se posicionar entre elas. Jason testou lamber o lábio inferior do menor. Nico pulou, abrindo a boca num convite hesitante. Jason não pode deixar de sorrir.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Nico irem até seu pescoço enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Nico começou a tremer quando a língua de Jason tocou a sua. Seus dedos se enroscaram gentilmente nos fios loiros. Um gemido quieto preencheu o ar com tensão. Jason sentia os dedos longos de Nico descerem suas costas apenas para levantar um pouco a camisa para sentir os músculos ali. Era a vez dele de soltar um leve suspiro. De jeito nenhum isso iria acabar bem se eles continuassem assim. Nico estava bêbado. Nico estava bêbado e mais que provavelmente, não ficaria feliz amanhã de manhã. Ele provavelmente entraria em pânico e correria se acordasse ao lado de Jason nu e ferido.

O pensamento fez Jason despertar imediatamente. Colocou as mãos nas bochechas de Nico e desacelerou o beijo. Se os protestos e beliscões significassem qualquer coisa, seria que Nico não estava feliz com esse progresso. "Jason", ele choramingou (Sim, Nico estava completamente bêbado, de jeito algum ele choramingaria voluntariamente). "Jace-" suas mãos se enrolaram ao redor do pescoço de Jason.

Jason parou o beijo relutantemente; pressionou sua testa contra a do outro para olhar direto nos olhos escuros, olhos que estavam confusos mas ao mesmo tempo tão genuínos. "Não podemos continuar, Nico." Droga, a voz dele estava falhada. Por quanto tempo eles ficaram se beijando?

Nico riu, um grande sorriso se espalhou de modo que era tão lindo quanto simplesmente estranho. "Mas você voltou, Jason, il mio cielo, il mio amore." Jason não tinha certeza se a sensação de paralisação era devido ao fato de Nico estar sussurrando em italiano para ele ou o fato que ele adivinhou o que aquelas palavras significavam. De qualquer jeito, ele não conseguiu evitar de beijar gentilmente a ponta do nariz do outro.

O italiano sorriu e agarrou a jaqueta de Jason. O loiro retribuiu o sorriso, hesitante em fazer qualquer coisa que os tirasse do estado de transe no qual estavam. "Deveríamos ir para a cama." Sussurrou.

Os olhos de Nico arregalaram, "Propondo para mim antes do nosso primeiro, hic, encontro, Jason Grace? Nossa, não sabia que você era assim." Seu sorriso aumentou, "Tudo bem, hic, faça o que quiser, Don Giovanni."

"Não vai ter 'feito' de ninguém essa noite." Jason murmurou para si, seu rosto estava todo vermelho. Nico ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada.

"Ainda assim, você vai ter que me carregar para onde você quer que eu vá." Ele soluçou e se balançou, "Afinal, você é uma das razões pelas quais sou assim." Ele bocejou enquanto Jason estremecia.

"Desculpe. " Sussurrou.

Nico franziu a testa, "Não se desculpe por algo que você tem controle limitado sobre." Ele prosseguiu apertando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jason e afundando o rosto em sua camisa. "Como eu disse antes, todo mundo sempre vai embora."

"Eu não vou. Prometo, não vou."

..

A luz da manhã era forte para os olhos de Jason. Ele resmungou e puxou as cobertas para si. Entrou no meio delas, tentando achar Nico, porque o menor era uma fornalha quando dormia. Tudo que ele sentiu foi colchão frio. Jason pulou na cama, olhos em alerta e cabelo bagunçado. O chuveiro estava ligado. Enquanto isso diminuiu um pouco do pânico, não o aliviou. Ele jogou as cobertas no chão e se levantou. Levou três passos para chegar à porta do banheiro e uma vez lá, bateu incessantemente na porta. "Vá embora, Grace." Nico respondeu, sua voz um pequeno lembrete de como ele estava quando Jason foi embora da casa dos Jackson.

"Nico, vou entrar, ok?" Quando não houve resposta, Jason abriu a porta. O vapor foi se dissipando. Nico estava sentado no tapete do banheiro, suas costas apoiadas no box. Seus joelhos estavam erguidos até o peito e os braços enroscados ao redor deles. Seu rosto estava escondido.

"Nico," Jason sussurrou.

"Não." O Rei Fantasma sibilou. "Não fale comigo agora."

"O que eu fiz? Como eu conserto? Eu-"

"Tudo bem."

"Não, não está! Se estivesse você não estaria se escondendo no banheiro!" Jason tentou levantar o queixo de Nico para ver seus olhos.

"Foi um erro!" Nico gritou, recuando do toque de Jason. "Uma droga de erro gigante, eu sei! Eu sei, ok?! Eu entendo! Quem infernos gostaria de estar com uma pessoa que não só é um filho de Hades, mas também é um frocio?!" Na última palavra, ele desabou, recuando como uma criança esperando apanhar. "Eu entendo," Ele disse com a voz falhada. "Eu entendo. Só... só vá embora."

Jason se aproximou até estar ajoelhando na frente do outro. "Lembra o que eu disse ontem à noite?" Os olhos negros encontraram os dele com uma hesitação e medo que ele havia visto neles duas vezes antes. "Eu quero ser essa pessoa, Nico."

"Por quê?" A pergunta soou tão confusa, tão absolutamente perplexa que Jason fez uma careta.

"Porque eu sou tão perdido quanto você." Ao ouvir a afirmação, Nico zombou e parecia prestes a começar a discutir quando Jason ergueu uma mão. "Eu sou." Sussurrou, "Eu literalmente preciso de alguém ao meu lado o tempo todo, alguém que vai olhar para mim e me lembrar que eu não preciso ser perfeito. Se eu não tiver, me esqueço disso e acabo comigo sempre que fizer algo errado." Ele respirou fundo e continuou, "Quando eu olho pra você, não vejo outra pessoa sem nome que preciso proteger e manter a salvo. Que-quero dizer, eu quero que você fique a salvo, mas... Não preciso te mostrar isso porque você vê além. Você é... você, e eu me importo com você. Quero ficar aqui com você. Não quero te deixar ir, nunca." Quando terminou de falar, pode ver que Nico tremia.

"Você não sabe no que está se metendo, você-"

"Viveu com você por quase três anos e nunca viu nada de errado o suficiente para sequer me fazer pensar em ir embora."

"Droga, Grace." Havia um brilho de desespero nos olhos de Nico. "Não me faça ser esse cara. Meu nome está manchado o bastante do jeito que está. Não me faça ser o cara que vai viver na infâmia como o homem que levou o menino de ouro dos dois acampamentos para o caminho errado. Não me faça ter que lidar com mais zombaria e olhares de nojo. Por favor."

Jason sorriu um pouco, "Você não está me levando a lugar algum, Nico. Os únicos olhares de nojo que as pessoas te dão são aquelas que perceberam que você está usando essa jaqueta há quase dez anos."

Nico pulou, os olhos brilhando com um cintilar maníaco, "Você acha que isso é engraçado, Grace?! Você, você-"

"Estou tentando te fazer relaxar." Jason o cortou, "Quero dizer, em nome de Júpiter, Nico, vivemos numa sociedade greco-romana. Todos os heróis famosos eram pelo menos bi! A maioria dos deuses tiveram relacionamentos homossexuais! Qual é, olha meu pai! Ele sequestrou um bebê e o tornou seu brinquedo que ocasionalmente servia seu cálice de vinho porque era bonito! Ninguém está te julgando por ser quem você é, exceto você!"

Nico parou, encarando o loiro. Seus lábios se moveram mas nenhum som saiu. Abraçou o próprio tronco com os braços. "Co-como você pode ser tão aberto sobre isso?"

Jason suspirou e ficou de pé, "Eu serei o primeiro a admitir que você tem todo direito de ter medo. Eu li sobre como a Itália fascista tratava pessoas que eram destemidas o suficiente para amar quem amavam. Eu não compreendo totalmente, mas simpatizo com você pelo menos." Ele andou até o italiano, passou o polegar pela bochecha de Nico até deixá-lo no canto do lábio. Dessa vez Nico não se afastou nem gritou. Simplesmente ficou parado, paralisado. "Mas você precisa entender, hoje não é como antes. Nosso mundo, mesmo que não seja perfeito, é muito diferente. Aceita mais. Se você não quer ir a público, tudo bem. Se você não quiser um relacionamento, eu entendo. Te darei espaço. Mas, por favor, entenda que dessa vez é diferente e parece de se crucificar por ser quem você é. Me machuca te ver assim."

"Estou muito quebrado, Jason. Não consigo nem me obrigar a comer alguns dias. O único motivo pelo qual não acabei com tudo ainda é porque tenho medo da morte. Você não vê isso?" Nico murmurou, a luta expressa em suas feições. Tudo que havia restado era tristeza e talvez um vislumbre de esperança.

Jason soltou um suspiro, "Eu sei. Também sei que não posso te consertar. Mas ainda quero tentar. Talvez possamos salvar algo."

Nico continuou encarando Jason como se o loiro fosse um anjo que ele pudesse ver mas não compreender. "Você quer tentar?"

"Foi o que acabei de dizer." Jason disse, um pequeno e esperançoso sorriso agraciando seus lábios. Novamente, foi Nico que acabou com a distância entre eles.

..

Todo mundo estava presente na Festa de Natal dos Jackson anual. Leo, com a ajuda de Travis e Conner Stoll, conseguiu estragar a gemada duas vezes, para a irritação de Calipso. Clarisse La Rue compartilhava histórias de guerra com Frank, que havia se juntado ao Exército no outono passado. Hazel ajudava Annabeth a arrumar as decorações de última hora. Piper havia surpreendido a todos trazendo Reyna, quem beijou apaixonadamente assim que pararam abaixo de um dos viscos que Grover e Juniper haviam colocado.

Quando Nico e Jason apareceram na porta, todos ficaram em silêncio. Ainda havia um pouco de tensão no ar do encontro de uma semana antes. Nico encarou cada um nos olhos, quase desafiador. Num momento pisque e você não viu, ele beijou Jason na bochecha antes de ir procurar Percy para se certificar de que ele não estava queimando a comida. Jason ficou vermelho quando todos começaram a dar vivas.

"Bem," Piper disse, "Não é que vocês são a alma da festa?" Ela cutucou Jason e sorriu. Ele sorriu ironicamente.

"Espere até o ano que vem. Estou planejando pedi-lo em namoro para dar ao Jackson um gosto de seu próprio remédio. Já fiz isso secretamente e já falei sobre com ele, é claro.

Piper só riu enquanto via Nico arrastar Jason para encontrar Andromeda. "É claro." Ela murmurou para si, se encostando em Reyna.

..


End file.
